The Last Promise
by Laurho
Summary: 5 months later, and Zara is still living in the world of the Saints. Everyday she becomes closer to those around her, all the while becoming a gang banger. Suddenly her world is turned upside down when one of the Boss's lovely plans goes bad. Set right at the beginning of Saints Row; The Third. Rated for Language


_AN: This was another little story i had from a while ago, although this is only the first chapter. There's just a very large time gap from my One shot to this... oh well. _

* * *

As soon as I woke up this morning, and wasted a good two hours in the shower, I drifted upstairs to the main room of the Purgatory. It wasn't all that crowded, and I preferred it that way, there was nothing worse than a bunch of immature drunks partying their ass's off all day. I walked over to the bar, and asked the bar tender for my usual 'In the morning coffee', which he quickly delivered. He didn't stay to talk to me long, after all, he was kind of afraid of me because of what happened a month ago. He deserved it though, for trying to spike my coffee, little bastard. After throwing the empty glass over my shoulder, I turned around and saw a note taped to the counter.

_Dear Zara,_

_We're out robbing a bank, maybe this will bring the old boss_

_back around.. I'm starting to miss that guy. Anyway, we'll be back_

_In about three hours, sorry to leave you out, but this prick movie star had_

_ to tag along. __When we get back I'll teach you how to handle yourself_

_ with swords, __like I promised…__and maybe I'll buy you a car with this stolen money._

_Because, As entertaining as it is to watch, I think it's time to stop_

_ letting you steal __everyone else's. __Oh, and while we're gone? _

_Don't burn the damn place down._

_-Johnny Gat ;)_

I couldn't help but smirk at the letter. Although I was a little bummed that I couldn't go with them, Johnny never breaks his promise's with me, which means in about two hours, it'll be sword time. Crumbling the note, I stuffed it inside my pocket and grabbed my pistol.

"I miss using you buddy… Oh I know… I bet you miss me too…"

Sighing, I holstered my gun, and glanced around Purgatory, strippers were dancing for the remaining saints, and others occupied the bar next to me, drinking out their misery. Pierce had his head knee-deep in paperwork, and was angrily shooing away advancing strippers. I chuckled quietly to avoid getting in trouble from him, before walking over to the shooting range, and aiming my pistol down the area. My smile faded quickly as I took my defensive stance and glared at the targets, which were basically just cheap pottery.

"Blessed be the lord my strength... which teaches my hands to the war, and my fingers to fight"

Small pieces of a broken blue bird flew across the room, as the bullet found its first target.

"My shield, and he in whom I trust.

The sound of clay echoed throughout the room, as I shot again, rolling my eyes, as a few saints that were awkwardly standing around glanced over.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer." I said rather loudly to the group of people watching me.

I sneered as I continued to fire at the slowly decreasing number of targets, while saying little parts of the Prayer my grandfather had taught me from the war. I wasn't religious, but something about it connected me back to home, a place where I haven't been in months... ever since I was transported here rather rudely.

* * *

A lot of saints, particularly the Boss, and Shaundi, have noticed that within the few months I had been here, I had changed a lot. Johnny always defended me saying that I just opened up to them, showing them my true colors, and Pierce... well screw Pierce. It made me slightly irritated that The boss told me he thought I changed a lot. He's one to talk... Slowly, he started doing less things with Johnny, and more with Pierce, which would be alright, if he were even doing normal Gang shit with him, but no... Those two were always out with Ultor, signing deals, and making profit. Johnny of course, didn't take this very lightly, and was constantly trying to get the Boss to see how stupid he was becoming. The boss didn't seem to care that he was acting like a Corporate whore, actually, I'm pretty positive, he liked it. I sighed, staring at the floor as if it held the key to the city. Peirce's phone vibrated loud enough to startle me, and I looked up to see him flinging papers around, attempting to reach his buried phone.

"What's up...?" I asked quietly.

I was so hoping, for something to happen, that way everything could go back to how they were when I first came.

"Shit..." Pierce mumbled before quickly getting up and standing on the bar. He took a look around and fired 3 shots from his pistol into the air.

"LISTEN UP. The bank robbery didn't go as planned! We need to move our asses out to Steelport to help the boss and our crew! We need five of our pilots ready in Helicopters and two more ready if we need them. The rest of you, spread out into the helicopters, or drive down there now!"

Didn't go as planned, aye...?

He jumped down quickly and grabbed me, before running out the door, and jumping into a Helicopter that was ready to go, with me only a few feet behind.

"Here kid, take this, and be ready to defend their lives... they assaulted a damn Military base... I swear the boss needs to think things out more... he's going to kill himself one day"

Smiling broadly, I grabbed the large Machine gun out of his hands excitedly and nodded. 'The boss needs to think things through? Yeah right..., a hundred dollars says it was Gat's plan.' I chuckled absently and shook my head, as the helicopter took off for the Steelport city line.

* * *

_Poor Zara, so oblivious to what's going on... _Actually, I don't even know what's going on.

_And just to clear things up... **I don't own that little prayer from Saving Private Ryan... and I have to assume the Bible**, I wouldn't know... _

_SO. There's that. Hopefully going to get some Action in the next chapter, as they work their way over to Rescue the crew. Good day to you all. ;D_


End file.
